


Interrogations

by Grapebritain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapebritain/pseuds/Grapebritain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon wants to know the location of an Overwatch affiliate, and McCree isn't about to tell them shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogations

“I can’t break him,” Reaper snarled. “I want you to try, Amelie.”

“You know that is not my name anymore,” Widowmaker responded cooly, but a grin appeared on her face nonetheless. “I’ll see to it he tells us what we need to know.”

Reaper nodded and dematerialized, leaving Widowmaker alone with her thoughts. She grabbed her venom mines and her rifle on her way to Talon’s cell block. Her boots clicked as she walked down the long, winding hallways of the mostly deserted compound. The cells she passed by were all empty — Talon doesn’t usually take prisoners. But this, she was assured, was an exception. She arrived in front of the only occupied cell, and dared to peek in the small window. The prisoner was facing away from her, head bowed forward, his scraggly brown hair falling in front of him, completely covering his face. But she knew who he was.

Widowmaker pushed the cell door open and took a step inside. The man tensed, then seemed to relax a bit. 

“You must be Widowmaker,” the man said in his southern drawl, still facing away from her. “Either that or Reyes got himself some heels.”

Widowmaker chuckled, and strode in front of the prisoner. “Jesse McCree.”

“The one and only,” he replied, spitting blood on the ground. McCree’s face was swollen, and blood was slowly trickling from his split lip. His arms and legs were strapped to the chair. Reaper’s handiwork. She couldn’t help but crack a smile.

She slowly loaded her rifle, never breaking eye contact with the cowboy. “This is going to sting a little,” she said, unable to keep the lilt of joy out of her voice. “Unless you tell me what I need to know.”

McCree didn’t falter, but she could see him eyeing the gun. “Now what was that again, darlin’? I’m awful forgetful sometimes.”

“I will only ask you once,” she warned, her voice showing no hint of emotion. “Where is Hanzo Shimada?”

“Well now that you mention it, that does sound familiar. Like I was telling Reyes, I can’t say I remember the last time I saw Han-“ He was cut off by an armed venom mine landing in his lap.

“That is motion activated, so if I were you, I’d stay very still unless permanent blindness is ok with you,” she said with a dry laugh. The black venom swirled in the glass vial. “Now, I want you to think really, really hard ok?”

“I think you can go to hell,” McCree said without hesitation, however he was very careful not to disturb the mine. Widowmaker grinned, she had won. 

“Now I said I wouldn’t ask again,” she said tracing her fingertips over his left arm. She stood behind him and bent so she was whispering in his ear. “Where is Hanzo Shimada?” 

McCree jerked his knee, launching the mine directly towards Widowmaker’s face. She hissed and scrambled backwards as the dark cloud enveloped the cowboy. He coughed as the poison entered his lungs, and then he began to scream. Widowmaker, though annoyed that he had almost outsmarted her, smiled.

“Now, now. There was no need for that,” she said over his screams. “It is sad indeed that you are no use to us dead. However, I must say I am quite enjoying myself.”

McCree turned his head towards her, but his eyes stared blankly past her. “I ain’t tellin’ you shit.” 

Widowmaker placed her rifle against his left shoulder. She pressed it deep into his flesh, almost cutting him. “I would love to pull this trigger, you know that.”

McCree remained silent.

“Oh well, if you’re going to be like that—“

There was a crash from across the compound. Widowmaker’s head snapped up, removing one hand from her rifle to lower her visor. There were three heat signatures coming towards them, and reaper was nowhere to be seen. Widowmaker groaned in frustration, hesitating.

“Somethin’ wrong, darlin’?” McCree said with a smile, which quickly faded when he saw the look on Widowmaker’s face. “Now, don’t go making any hasty decisions there. Why don’t you just—“

“You should learn to keep your mouth shut,” She said as she pulled the trigger. The recoil tore through her, but she was used to it. She left the outlaw there to bleed out and ran out of the door.

— —

“Hey! Where the hell do you think you’re goin-“

“Take cover!”

“Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!”

“Mercy, get him out of here!”

“He’s lost a lot of blood, I don’t -“

"Just go!"

— —

When McCree opened his eyes, he was greeted by the overbearing lights of the Overwatch infirmary on Gibraltar. He grinned, and before he can reflect on how many times he’d been in the same position, he remembered what happened. It all hit him like a train, he remembered being captured by Reyes, interrogated then tortured, and pain… But not much after that. 

“You’re awake!” Quipped a voice from his right.

McCree turned his head, and saw Mercy sitting next to him, smiling as she usually was. “Howdy,” he croaked. His throat felt like sandpaper. 

Mercy shined a small light in his eyes. “Eyesight seems normal. Can you sit up for me?”

McCree went to push himself up, but pain ripped though his left side. Grunting, he laid down hard. 

“I’m sorry! I should have known that it would take your body longer to get used to the arm,” Mercy said nervously.

“Arm? What do you mean—“ McCree dared to glance at his left arm, which was not there at all. It was replaced with a shiny metal biotic appendage.

“Genji made it, with Zenyatta’s help. They’re thinking you can control it just like your real arm, with practice of course.”

McCree sat in a stunned silence that seemed to last for hours. He was vaguely aware of Mercy wandering out of the room after futile attempts to cheer him up. He hardly noticed when Hanzo sat beside him until the archer laid a hand on his good arm. The two sat together, not a word uttered between them, just a mutual understanding of what this meant, of how this affected both of them. McCree could feel the guilt in Hanzo's gaze.

“I cannot express how sorry I am that this has happened,” Hanzo said in his normal, solemn tone.

McCree shrugged. “Don’t sweat it, partner.” His voice faltered, and he looked at Hanzo. “What did they want from you anyway?”

“That is precisely what I intend to find out. And I will make Talon pay for what they have done to you, that is a promise,” Hanzo hesitated. “… Partner.”

The word was so careful that it made McCree laugh. And the two sat there laughing, swapping stories until both of them had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you enjoyed this, go follow my blog overswatchstories.tumblr.com for more :)


End file.
